<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vallomások by Annaliese26</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24892759">Vallomások</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annaliese26/pseuds/Annaliese26'>Annaliese26</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Pál utcai fiúk | The Paul Street Boys - Molnár Ferenc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Break Up, Comfort, Consensual Sex, Everybody Lives, Fluff, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Pining, Time Skips</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Magyar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:34:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24892759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annaliese26/pseuds/Annaliese26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Csele egészen határozottan nem így képzelte élete első csókját. Mindig arról álmodott, hogy Boka, a drága Boka majd óvatosan közelebb húzza magához, megsimítja az arcát és megkérdezi, megcsókolhatja-e. Ő majd pirulva bólint és lehunyt szemmel megadja magát. Na, Csónakos nem ilyen volt."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Az érettségi utáni utolsó nagy parti. Most hát itt voltak. Mindannyian bizonytalanok voltak, de még egy héttel korábban is, hogy valaha itt fognak ülni Cseléék balatoni nyaralójában és… hallgatni az esőt. Mert természetesen az idő most romlott el az idő, mikor a frissen érettek szerették volna élvezni a vizet és a rövid szabadságot az egyetem előtt. Csónakos egy darabig próbálta rábeszélni a fiúkat, hogy azért csak nézzenek le a tóra, de esélye sem volt. Persze, tegnap este, amikor szétcsapták magukat, még este tíz óra után is bőven harminc fok felett volt, most meg a tízet is alig verdeste a hőmérséklet. </p><p>A döntés végül az lett, hogy maradnak a házban, néznek valami filmet és rendelnek ebédet. Barabás és Kolnay először a filmen, majd a kaján veszett össze, és ugrott is az egész napos szórakozás. Először Csele vonult el a most Nemecsekkel közös szobájába, legutoljára pedig Boka adta fel. Ám ő nem a szobájába ment, hanem egy bögre tejeskávéval lecövekelt a ház tornácán, és az esőt nézte. A legkevesebb kedve sem volt Gerébhez, akivel a bizonyítványosztás előtt sikerült összeveszniük valami hülyeségen, és a vita odáig fajult, hogy megegyeztek, a kirándulás után szakítanak. Mindketten belefáradtak, hogy a kapcsolatuk semerre sem haladt, cserébe viszont fokozatosan emésztették fel és tették tönkre egymást. Nem lehetett tovább csinálni. Boka tulajdonképpen kicsit megkönnyebbült, és egyáltalán nem érzett szomorúságot. Csendes sztoicizmussal kortyolgatta kávéját. </p><p>Odabent végül mindenki a maga szobájában, a maga laptopján, a maga fülhallgatójával nézett filmet. Legalábbis majdnem mindenki: Nemecsek és Csele egy fülhallgatón osztozott, és Csele laptopján nézett valami agyzsibbasztó valóságshowt. </p><p>- Boka furcsán viselkedik - motyogta hirtelen Csaba. </p><p>- Egy kicsit tényleg - tűnődött Nemecsek. - Miért?</p><p>- Én csak remélem, nincs semmi baja - Csele arcán finom pír jelent meg. </p><p>Nemecsek mindentudó mosollyal bólintott. Az elmúlt két évben Csele hajlamos volt rajta felejteni a tekintetét Bokán, a megszokottnál gyakrabban nevetett a viccein és igyekezett mindig a közelében lenni. Mikor Boka és Geréb összejöttek, Csele két napig nem ment iskolába, harmadnap pedig azzal érkezett, hogy ha Boka boldog, akkor minden rendben. </p><p>- Meg is kérdezhetnéd - javasolta Ernő. - Kint ül a tornácon, láttam kimenni. </p><p>- Nem vagyok meggyőződve róla, hogy szívesen venné, ha most zaklatnám - tétovázott Csaba. </p><p>- Egy próbát megér. </p><p>- Gondolod?</p><p>- Teljesen biztos vagyok benne - Nemecsek komolyan nézett barátjára. </p><p>Mire a szőke észbe kapott, Csele már a haját igazgatta. </p><p>- Számtalanszor látott már kócosan, Csaba.</p><p>- Nem olyan, mintha könyörögni próbálnék a figyelméért? Nem… szánalmas?</p><p>- Néha neki is kell beszélnie valakivel. Miért ne lehetnél te?</p><p>- De… Geréb?</p><p>- Menj már le! Csinos vagy, legyél bátor is. Indulás! - nevetett Nemecsek. </p><p>Csele tehát - torkában dobogó szívvel - lement a ház alsó szintjére, de mielőtt kilépett volna a teraszra, még megfogott egy plédet. Nagy sóhajjal lökte ki a szúnyoghálót. </p><p>- Zavarok? - kérdezte. - Hoztam egy takarót, hátha fázol. </p><p>- Ülj csak le - biccentett Boka. - Köszönöm.</p><p>Sokáig hallgattak. Boka a kávéját szürcsölte, Csele pedig hol őt, hol a patakokban ömlő esőt nézte. Végül Csele törte meg a csendet.</p><p>- Ha történt valami, amit esetleg szeretnél elmondani valakinek, akkor… </p><p>- Tudom. Jó vagy.</p><p>És újra hallgattak. Tehát Boka nem akart - vagy nem tudott - beszélni. Csele kissé csalódottan húzta fel a térdét a mellkasához, de még így is örült, hogy kijött. És Boka azt mondta neki: Jó vagy. Csak így. Ilyen egyszerűen. </p><p>- Reszketsz, Csaba. Még jó, hogy nekem hoztad a plédet - nevetett Boka, miközben bebugyolálta Cselét. </p><p>- Köszönöm. Tényleg neked szántam - a fiú szomorúan törődött bele, hogy ezúttal is Boka gondoskodik róla. </p><p>- Tudom, hogy aggódsz, de nem kell. Jól vagyok.</p><p>- Akkor jó. </p><p>- De azért… maradsz még egy kicsit, ugye?</p><p>- Egy kicsit. Utána ebédet kell rendelni. </p><p>Boka bólintott, hogy tudomásul vette. Nem tudta mire vélni Csele megjelenését, de jól esett neki, hogy bár Csabának a leghalványabb fogalma sincs róla, mi játszódik benne, mégis itt van. Mellette. Úgy érezte, most a csend is megteszi. </p><p>Odabent ekkor robbant ki egy újabb vita a Barabás-Kolnay kettős között, és Boka fáradtan sóhajtott. </p><p>- Túl jó volt. Gyere be te is! - és felállt. </p><p>Csele csak pár perccel később követte. Kis időre volt szüksége, míg újra tisztázta magával, hogy - a mellékelt ábra szerint - Bokának továbbra sincs rá szüksége. Pedig hogy szerette volna elsimítani a ráncokat az arcán… elgondolkodott, hogy vajon a lánybarátságoknál miért nem látnak bele romantikát az ilyen gesztusokba. Valószínűleg, ha megsimogatta volna Boka arcát, rögtön leleplezte volna magát, abban pedig nem volt biztos, hogy meg akarja ezt tenni. </p><p>- Rendelsz kaját? - állította meg Csónakos befelé menet.</p><p>- Igen, oda készülök. </p><p>- Nagyon helyes. De nekem valami tisztességes gyorskaját rendelj, papuskám, ne valami puccos étteremből hozassál!</p><p>- Tudom, tudom - Cselének borzasztóan nem volt kedve most Csónakoshoz, de ő nem tágított. </p><p>- Mi bajod van, papuskám?</p><p>- Semmi bajom.</p><p>- Olyan a képed, mint aki citromba harapott, és hidd el, ez még a te átkozottul szép arcodnak se áll jól. Tudod, mikor hiszem el, hogy semmi bajod… </p><p>- Andris hagyjál! - Csele könyörgőre fogta. - Csak szükségem van egy kis egyedüllétre, jó?</p><p>Ezzel faképnél hagyta a meglepetten pislogó Csónakost, és felment a szobájába. </p><p>- Kérem a fülhallgatót, Ernő - nyújtotta ki a kezét. </p><p>- Nem jól sikerült? - kérdezte Nemecsek meglepetten. </p><p>- Nem tudom. Majd később beszélek róla, ha érdekel. Megtennéd, hogy rendelsz “valami tisztességes gyorskaját”? Csónakos kifejezett kívánsága. A bankkártyaadatok el vannak mentve a laptopon. </p><p>- Csaba, hogy tudok segíteni?</p><p>- Ha rendelsz kaját. Később elmesélek mindent. </p><p>- Jól van. Megölelhetlek? </p><p>Csele megadóan tárta szét a karjait. A kis szőke majdnem kiszorította belőle a szuszt, és ez már halvány mosolyt csalt az arcára. </p><p>- Köszönöm, Ernő - a fiú bedugta a fülhallgatót a fülébe, majd összekapcsolta azt a telefonjával. </p><p>Egészen addig ült így az ágyon, míg Boka be nem dugta a fejét az ajtón. </p><p>- Csaba, át kéne venned az ebédünket. A futár nem akarja másnak adni, és elég dühös. </p><p>- Jövök.</p><p>Csele kelletlenül állt fel. Nem értette, mit problémázik a futár, még sosem volt ilyen. Az elmúlt években is rendeltek ide ételt, és korábban minden futárnak pontosan megfelelő volt, hogy az vegye át a rendelést, aki épp ott volt. A biztonság kedvéért még a személyit is magához vette, mondván, hogy ha még egyszer fel kell jönnie, visszaküldi a kaját.<br/>
Nem vette észre, hogy Boka nem ment utána, csak akkor, mikor vagy egy tucat éthordóval megpakolva tért vissza a házba.</p><p>- … azt kívánom, bárcsak kiabálnál… - üvöltötte Geréb kipirult arccal. - Akkor legalább a legkisebb jelét adnád, hogy meg akarsz tartani. </p><p>Boka úgy állt előtte, mint egy gyerek, aki rossz fát tett a tűzre. Az arca neki is égett, de inkább a szégyentől, mint a haragtól, lesütötte nagy, mélybarna szemét, és a kezét tördelte. </p><p>- Gyűlölöm, hogy ennyire higgadt vagy, Jancsi, gyűlölöm! - majd Geréb a körülöttük állókhoz fordult. - Nektek meg nincs jobb dolgotok?</p><p>- Biztos lehetsz benne, papuskám, ha nem vernéd fel a halottakat is az üvöltéseddel, nem foglalkoznánk veletek - közölte Csónakos, és elvett egy dobozt Cselétől.</p><p>Nem mulasztotta el a másik kezével megsimítani a sápadt, meglepett arcot. Csele ekkor tért magához, ugyanis idáig a meglepetéstől elnyílt ajkakkal bámulta a jelenetet. Nehezen tudta elképzelni, mitől lehet Geréb ennyire dühös Bokára, aki viszont - Csele emlékei szerint - most először tűnt ennyire elveszettnek. Beljebb sétált a konyhába, és letette a dobozokat az asztalra, hátha ezzel el tudja vonni a fiúk figyelmét.</p><p>- Megjött a kaja! - szólt az átlagosnál hangosabban. Talán ezzel segít Bokának. Talán. </p><p>Tizennyolc-tizenkilenc éves fiúk lévén mindenki az asztal köré sereglett, és már el is felejtették, mi történt. De nem sokáig. Ebéd után Geréb és Boka nagyjából három órára bezárkózott, ők pedig kíváncsian figyelték a fejleményeket az ajtó előtt ülve vagy állva. Természetesen semmit nem hallottak bentről, de Kolnay és Barabás végig azt fejtegette, hogy vajon szakítanak vagy kibékülnek. Csele ült a legtávolabb az ajtótól, a hátát a falnak döntötte, és idegesen dobolt a lábával. </p><p>- Hé, nem lesz baj - veregette meg a vállát Nemecsek.</p><p>- De Boka…</p><p>- Megoldják.</p><p>Ebben a pillanatban Geréb lépett ki a szobából, egyik kezében a bőröndjét, másikban a kocsikulcsát tartotta.</p><p>- Ja, megoldották - kommentálta suttogva Csele. </p><p>- Köszönöm a vendéglátást, Csaba - lépett hozzá Geréb. </p><p>- Annyira sajnálom - tápászkodott fel Csele. </p><p>- Ne sajnáld! Egyszer mindennek vége lesz, nem igaz, Jancsi? - közölte ridegen Geréb. - Sziasztok, fiúk! - és elment.</p><p>Lassan mindenki elsétált Boka szobája elől. Tudomásul vették a helyzetet. Egyedül Csele maradt ott zavartan. Azon gondolkodott, hogy neki vajon most be kell-e, vagy egyáltalán szabad-e bemennie abba a szobába. Aztán úgy döntött, próbálkozik, ha Boka nem kíváncsi rá, majd elküldi. Halkan kopogtatott.</p><p>- Csele vagyok.</p><p>- Gyere!</p><p>- Tudok valahogy segíteni? - kérdezte megsimítva Boka vállát. </p><p>Most már meg merte tenni, bár igaz, hogy most is alig ért hozzá a másikhoz, rögtön el is kapta a kezét, nehogy Boka észrevegye, hogy ujjai remegnek. </p><p>- Szükségem lenne egy ölelésre. Otthon nyilván anyámhoz mennék… </p><p>Nem tudta befejezni a mondandóját, mert Csele vékony karjai körülfonták. </p><p>- Annyira sajnálom, Jancsi - suttogta Boka hajába. </p><p>Nagyon igyekezett minden kis részletet felfogni Bokából: az illatát, a hajának puhaságát, a kezét a hátán, és azt, ahogy megrázkódik a sírástól. Meglepődött. Boka, a higgadt, racionális Boka most itt zokogott belekapaszkodva. Hirtelen azt sem tudta, mit tegyen. Ösztönös mozdulattal, de remegő ujjakkal túrt bele Boka gesztenyeszín hajába, hogy aztán finoman simogatni kezdje a tincseket. </p><p>Boka nagyon hálás volt most. Örült, hogy Csele nem kérdezett rá, mi történt. Nem tudta volna elmagyarázni, hogy Geréb megcsalta a reáltagozatos Átscsal, neki pedig annyi a bűne, hogy megbocsátott. Ezért haragszik rá Geréb, mert nem használta fel ezt a megcsalást a szakítás indokának, ahogyan “minden normális ember” tette volna. Belekapaszkodott Cselébe. Nem akart sírni, de ahogy Csaba sajnálatát fejezte ki, eltört nála a mécses. Úgy megszokta - még ha már nem is szerette - Gerébet. Ismerte az illatát, a hangját, az érintését. Tudta, hogy mikor öt nap múlva hazamegy, az üres lakásba és a síri csöndbe megy majd haza. Érezte Csele ujjait a hajában és még a sírástól bedugult orrával is érezte a kölnijét. Jó volt így.<br/>
Lassan kezdett megnyugodni, és még mindig könnyes szemmel felnézett Cselére. A fiú megnyugtatóan mosolygott. </p><p>- Nagyon szeretted? - alig beszélt hangosabban a suttogásnál, és a szavai puhán koppantak a fapadlón. </p><p>- Már nem. Csak megszoktam és tiszteltem.</p><p>- Ezért voltál olyan szomorú reggel is? </p><p>- Tudod, jobb volt, amíg nem kérdeztél. </p><p>Szóval hallgattak. Boka már nem ölelte Cselét, aki egy kicsit csalódott volt emiatt, de közben örült, hogy Boka már nem sír. Azt kívánta, bárcsak tudná, mi történt, ami miatt az amúgy is lobbanékony Geréb ennyire dühbe gurult. Biztosan meg tudta volna nyugtatni Bokát, ha tudja, mi a baj. Azt azért nem tudta volna elképzelni egyik félről sem, hogy megcsalta volna a másikat, teljesen biztos volt benne, hogy másról van szó. Már régen ismerte az érzéseit Boka iránt, és bele is betegedett, mikor összejöttek Gerébbel - technikailag összeszedett egy kellemes gyomorrontást, de azt attól a mennyiségű édességtől kapta, amit a hír hallatán elfogyasztott -, de aztán úgy döntött, hogy mivel szereti Bokát és Boka boldog, nincs más választása, mint hogy ő is vele örül. Nem vette észre, mikor kezdett szenvedni Boka. Vagy Geréb, bár őt nem figyelte. </p><p>Boka megérintette Csele kezét. Mindkettőjükben bentragadt a levegő. Szerencsére Csónakos nagy lendülettel berúgta az ajtót. </p><p>- Papuskám! - ült le Boka másik oldalára. - Még Barabás és Kolnay is egyetértett abban, hogy kutyaharapást szőrivel, szóval elvittem Nemecseket a boltba, és… - elhallgatott. - Csaba, nem tudtuk, hova tűntél, már azt hittem, elmentél Dezsővel. Mindegy is, a lényeg, hogy tetemes mennyiségű alkoholt vásároltunk be ma estére. </p><p>- Is? - kérdezte Csaba.</p><p>Csónakos átnyúlt Boka válla felett, és megcirógatta Csele arcát.</p><p>- Ne aggódj, Csaba, majd fogjuk a pofátlanul szép hajadat hányás közben - szerinte ellenállhatatlan mosolyt villantott rá.</p><p>- De jó lesz nekem - nyögött fel Csele.</p><p>- Semmi kedvem hozzá - közölte Boka.</p><p>- Jaj, papuskám, csak elkezdeni nehéz. Na, gyerünk, kifelé innen, mert beporosodtok! - Csónakos benyúlt Boka hóna alé és megemelte. </p><p>Erre már Csele is kelletlenül felállt az ágyról. Világossá vált, hogy nincs választásuk. Mielőtt Csónakos kirángatta volna Bokát a szobából, ő még egy néma köszönömöt tátogott Cselének, aki csak biccentett. Nem ment le utánuk, inkább a saját szobájába zárkózott, és némán hálát adott hogy Nemecsek is lent van. Gyorsan lezuhanyozott, és szokásához híven alsónadrágban feküdt az ágyba. Tragikus hirtelenséggel aludt el, és arra ébredt, hogy valaki ráterít valami puhát, aminek Boka-illata van. Ezzel elnyugodott és visszaaludt. </p><p>Röviddel később arra ébredt, hogy kaviccsal dobálják az ablakot. Egy darabig úgy volt vele, hogy bármelyik fiú is az, majd megunja, de aztán végigfutott a rémület a hátán: és ha betörik az ablak? Egyetlen másodperc alatt ugrott ki az ágyból és nyitotta ki az ablakot.</p><p>- Melyik szórakozik? - kérdezte álomittasan.</p><p>Úgy tűnt, még épp időben ért oda, mert Csónakos, aki az ablak alatt állt, épp fütyülni készült.</p><p>- El ne kezdd! - kiabált le rémülten.</p><p>- Csaba! Csabikám!</p><p>Cselének minden erejére szüksége volt, hogy ne csapja be az ablakot. Elvégre talán Csónakos mondanivalója fontos, de legalábbis értelmes. Tévedett.</p><p>- Most felmegyek és megcsókollak - közölte Csónakos jóval hangosabban, mint Cselének kényelmes lett volna. </p><p>- Mi? Miért?</p><p>- Mert szeretlek - és Csónakos már el is indult befelé a házba. </p><p>Csele egészen határozottan nem így képzelte élete első csókját. Mindig arról álmodott, hogy Boka, a drága Boka majd óvatosan közelebb húzza magához, megsimítja az arcát és megkérdezi, megcsókolhatja-e. Ő majd pirulva bólint és lehunyt szemmel megadja magát. Na, Csónakos nem ilyen volt.</p><p>- Azért jobban is kiöltözhettél volna életed első csókjához - közölte, mikor Csele szobájába ért. </p><p>- Nem akarom, hogy megcs… - nem tudta végigmondani.</p><p>Csónakos szája forró volt, vodka- és cigarettaízű, a csók maga pedig túl heves első csóknak. Csele próbált valahogy kibontakozni az ölelésből, de kevés esélye volt. Nem viszonozta a csókot, azért neki is volt büszkesége. A szíve a torkában dobogott. Végre Csónakos elhúzódott. Mielőtt távozott volna, még megpaskolta Csele dühtől kipirult arcát. </p><p>Csele még hosszú percekig állt az ajtóban, és próbálta feldolgozni a - cseppet sem pozitív élményt. Nemecsek jelent meg előtte, a hangja tele volt alkohollal és gondoskodással, de Csele nem értette, mit mond. Hagyta, hogy Ernő az ágyhoz kísérje és betakarja. Ekkor realizálta, hogy a puha, Boka-illatú valami Boka kötött, sötétbordó kardigánja volt.</p><p>- Boka itt volt? - kérdezte.</p><p>- Igen, nagyjából három órája. Mondta, hogy lefekszik, de előtte benéz hozzád. Szerintem akkor hozta a kardigánt. </p><p>Csele bólintott.</p><p>- Azért jól vagy? - kérdezte Ernő, immár valószínűleg sokadjára, de Csele most először fogta fel.</p><p>- Andris rettenetesen csókol - felelte.</p><p>- Próbáltam lebeszélni…</p><p>- Legalább túlestem az első csókon. Tényleg jól vagyok, Ernő. Lemehetsz jól érezni magad.</p><p>- Biztos?</p><p>Csele bólintott és fázósan összehúzta magán Boka puha kardigánját. A csók borzalmas volt, és nem tudta eldönteni, hogy Csónakos alapjáraton is ilyen ügyetlen, vagy az elfogyasztott alkohol miatt volt az, esetleg azért nem élvezte a csókot, mert nem igazán akarta. Talán mindhárom. De vajon miért érezte úgy, hogy megcsalta Bokát? A keze még mindig jólesően bizsergett, ahol ujjaik összeértek délután. Még hallotta, hogy sír Boka, érezte a mellkasába temetett arcát. De tudta, hogy Boka számára ezek valószínűleg nem jelentenek semmit, és nem akarta elrontani a barátságukat. Úgy aludt el, hogy mélyen beszívta Boka illatát a kardigánból.<br/>
-<br/>
Másnap hajnalban Boka a tornácon találta. A nappal szemben ült törökülésben. Előtte a telefonja, egy bögre kávé, fülében pedig az AirPods (mi más). Boka egy darabig mélázott rajta, hogy hogy állhat neki ilyen jól a napfény, aztán leült mellé. Csele ránézett, ő pedig intett, jelezve, hogy nem kell beszélgetniük. Boka örömmel állapította meg, hogy Csele a kardigánját viseli egyszerű, de vakítóan fehér pólója és világoskék (nyáron azt hordott, a sötétkék télre való) farmernadrágja felett. Valami furcsa oknál fogva kitüntetettnek érezte magát, amiért Csele felhúzta az ő kardigánját.</p><p>- János, én ma hazamegyek. Rád bízhatom, hogy bezárd a házat, mikor elmentek? - vette ki a füléből az egyik fülhallgatót Csele.</p><p>- Nem szeretném, ha elmennél - közölte Boka, és félénken megérintette Csele térdét. - Jó volt… olyan jó volt tegnap, hogy csak ültünk egymás mellett és nem kellett beszélnem.</p><p>- A fiúk kifaggattak?</p><p>- Igen.</p><p>- Nekem is elmondod?</p><p>- Geréb megcsalt - Boka fájdalmasat nyelt. - A reálos Átscsal. Én meg visszafogadtam. Azóta pedig már semmi nem a régi. Csaba, én megbocsátottam Dezsőnek, de ő nem viselte el, hogy nem rúgtam ki Áts miatt.</p><p>- Mikor?</p><p>- Majdnem fél éve. A szalagavató afteren, ahova ugye mi nem mentünk, csak Andrisék…</p><p>- Hogy tudtál megbocsátani neki? János, te… - Csele nem tudta, hogyan mondhatná el, amit gondol. - te… </p><p>- Akkor még szerettem őt, azt hiszem. De miért akarsz visszamenni Pestre?</p><p>- Hajnalban Andris megcsókolt. Szerelmet vallott és megcsókolt. Kértem, hogy ne tegye - Csele nem volt képes Boka szemébe nézni. </p><p>- Történt más is? - kérdezte komolyan Boka. </p><p>- Nem, csak egy csók volt. Életem első és minden bizonnyal legrosszabb csókja.</p><p>Boka megérintette az arcát. Az ujjai kellemesen hűvösek voltak, és Cselének le kellett hunynia sötétzöld szemét, hogy felfogja, mi történik. </p><p>- Érzel iránta valamit?</p><p>- Most már kicsit félek tőle. De azok az érzések, amikre te gondolsz… nem, azokat más iránt érzem.</p><p>- Ó, és ki a szerencsés? - Boka őszintén kíváncsi és izgatott volt.</p><p>Csele újra lehunyta a szemét, de úgy érezte, hogy most nem hazudhat. Többé nem. Arca égővörösbe váltott a pillanat törtrésze alatt. </p><p>- Te - lehelte. </p><p>Bokának kellett néhány perc, mire feldolgozta az információt. Olyan gondolatok cikáztak az agyában, hogy vajon hányszor okozott fájdalmat Cselének, aztán eszébe jutott, hogy mikor bejelentették Gerébbel, hogy járnak, a fiú két napig hiányzott az iskolából. Hát ez volt az oka. </p><p>- Bár előbb tudtam volna - motyogta maga elé. </p><p>- Változtatott volna valamin?</p><p>- Talán. De azt kívánom, bár tudtam volna. Sajnálom az első csókod…</p><p>- Csak egy csók volt. </p><p>- Gyere közelebb! - kérte Boka. </p><p>Csele szíve nagyot dobbant, de az esze azt súgta, nem szabad ezt tennie. </p><p>- Nem akarom, hogy azért csókolj meg, mert megszoktad, hogy megcsókolsz valakit reggel. És főleg nem akarom, hogy szánalomból tedd - Csele odafordult hozzá, és az ajkaik vészesen közel voltak.</p><p>Felugrott. Megfogta a kávésbögrét és a telefont, és bement. A nap még szomorúan csillant meg hullámos fekete haján.<br/>
Mire Nemecsek felébredt, ő már összecsomagolt. Éppen vonatjegyet vett a mobilján, amikor Nemecsek megszólította.</p><p>- Hazamegyünk?</p><p>- Csak én. Itt hagyom neked a kocsit, hozd haza hétvégén. A ház kulcsai Jánosnál vannak.</p><p>- Andris miatt? - kérdezte Ernő zavartan.</p><p>- Meg Dezső miatt és főként János miatt. Pesten találkozunk, mikor elhozod a kocsit. </p><p>Nemecsek elsápadt. Még sosem vezetett sem Audit, ami akkora, mint egy kisebb hajó, sem gázüzemű autót. </p><p>- Biztos, hogy rám bízod?</p><p>- Persze, nagyon jól vezetsz - mosolygott Csele, ahogy az ágyra dobta a kulcsokat. - Érezzétek jól magatokat!</p><p>Boka még mindig a tornácon ült, mikor Csele kifelé vonszolta bőrtáskáját a házból. </p><p>- Tényleg elmész - állapította meg, cseppet sem lelkesen.</p><p>- Tényleg elmegyek.</p><p>Boka nem kérte vissza a kardigánját. Nem kérdezte, hogy elkísérje-e őt az állomásra. Amikor Csele visszanézett, ugyanazt a zavart, tehetetlen kisdiákot látta, mint előző nap, mielőtt Geréb elment. Boka nem látta, hogy Csele letörli a könnyeit, miután kiért a kapun. Egyedül az zakatolt a fejében, hogy utána kéne menni. De nyilván Csele azért megy haza, mert tovább már nem kíváncsi rájuk. Neki is fájt a szíve.</p><p>Csele a vonaton végig sírt, a könnyeit törölgette egyetlen papírzsebkendőjével, és teljesen megfeledkezett róla, hogy mennyire nem áll jól neki a sírás. Túlságosan sok dolog történt ebben a két napban, túl sok feszültség, túl sok vallomás. Egy szőke lány, aki akkor már egy ideje tűnődve nézte, zsebkendőt nyújtott neki.</p><p>- Szerelmi bánat? - kérdezte.</p><p>- Az. </p><p>- Ugyan melyik lány lenne képes összetörni egy ilyen félisten szívét?</p><p>- Fiú volt - szipogta Csele.</p><p>A lány ajka furcsán elnyílt, majd többet nem szólt hozzá, de azért zsebkendővel szorgalmasan kínálgatta.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Csenge rezignált sóhajjal vette tudomásul, hogy - természetesen - egyszerre csörög a mobilja és a kaputelefon. A telefonjára pillantva elcsodálkozott, hogy Boka honnan tudja a telefonszámát (később rájött, hogy Messengeren hívta), majd úgy döntött, hogy az érkezővel foglalkozik először.</p><p>- Tessék? - vette fel a kaputelefont.</p><p>- Én vagyok, Csenge - szipogta bele a telefonba Csaba. </p><p>A lány megnyomta a kapunyitó gombot, és rémülten rohant öccse elé. </p><p>- Baj van? </p><p>Csele elejtette a táskáját, nővére mellkasára ejtette a fejét és zokogni kezdett. Hosszú ideig álltak így egymásban kapaszkodva. Csenge nem kérdezett többet, Csaba pedig csak szívszaggatóan sírt. Nagyjából egy óra múlva a fiatal nő felemelte öccse arcát. </p><p>- Figyelj csak, be kéne mennünk. Csúnya napszúrást kapunk, ha tovább ácsorgunk itt. </p><p>Csaba bólintott. Összeszedte táskáját és követte nővérét a házba.</p><p>- Nincs meleged? - kérdezte Csenge már odabent, és a fiú csak ekkor jött rá, hogy még mindig rajta van Boka kardigánja, erre pedig zokogáshullám tört ki belőle. - Hozok fagyit, zsepit és nézünk valami romantikus vígjátékot, jó lesz?</p><p>Csaba a fejét rázta. Az egyetlen dolog, amire még Boka sajnálatánál is kevésbé volt szüksége, az egy romantikus vígjáték volt. Csenge is értette, hogy beletenyerelt valamibe, így inkább valami hentelős horrort keresett elő. Csaba sokáig kanalazgatta a fagyit fuldokolva, míg Csenge újra megkérdezte.</p><p>- Nem akarod levenni a kardigánt? </p><p>- Bokáé - szipogta a fiú. </p><p>Tehát nem akarta levenni. Csenge szomorú mosollyal veregette meg öccse vállát. Akkor jutott eszébe a telefon. </p><p>- Tényleg, Boka hívott.</p><p>Csaba úgy meglepődött, hogy elfelejtett sírni.</p><p>- Téged? </p><p>- Igen, pont mikor jöttél. Visszahívom. </p><p>A fiú bólintott, majd amikor nővére kiment, lázasan kutatni kezdett a táskájában. Harminc nem fogadott hívása volt: huszonöt Bokától, három Csónakostól és kettő Nemecsektől. Meg egy üzenet Gerébtől: Jancsi mondta, hogy aggódik, kérlek, hívd vissza. Ebben a pillanatban lépett be Csenge.</p><p>- Jancsi beszélni szeretne veled - mondta telefonját öccse felé nyújtva. </p><p>Csaba elvette a készüléket.</p><p>- Szia! - köszönt, de ahogy meghallotta Boka nyugodt, kedves, gondoskodó hangját, újra sírni kezdett. </p><p>Most volt először, hogy nem fogta fel, miről beszél Boka, és ez rettentően megijesztette, ugyanakkor szégyellte is magát miatta, mikor Boka mondandójánál a világon fontosabb dolog nincs.</p><p>- Ne haragudj, le kell tennem - szedte össze az erejét. - Szia! - aztán Csengéhez fordult. - Mit mondott neked?</p><p>- Hogy szégyelli, amit tett, de megérdemelnél egy normális kapcsolatot, és nagyon szeretné, ha barátok maradnátok. Ezeket teljesen összefüggéstelenül és vagy háromszázszor. Sosem hallottam még így beszélni. </p><p>- Annyira jó - suttogta Csaba. - Hogy lehet ennyire jó, Csenge?</p><p>A lány leült. Elvette öccsétől a fagyis dobozt, zsebkendőt nyomott a kezébe, és komolyan nézett rá.</p><p>- Most már kénytelen leszel elmondani, mi történt - közölte.</p><p>- Hiba volt elmenni. Boka nagyon szomorú volt tegnap reggel, szóval lementem hozzá. Kint ült a tornácon és kávézott. Azt mondta, jó vagyok - Csaba hangja elcsuklott, bármennyire is próbált tárgyilagos maradni. - Aztán Geréb szakított vele, és akkor megvigasztaltam. Vagy valami hasonlót csináltam. Este Andrisék berúgtak, akkor kaptam a kardigánt, aztán Andris hullarészegen szerelmet vallott és megcsókolt. Próbáltam neki mondani, hogy nem akarom, de belém fojtotta a szót. Utálom, hogy nem volt képes ezt józanon megtenni, még akkor is, ha semmit sem érzek iránta. Szerinted nem érdemeltem volna meg egy normális szerelmi vallomást és egy normális első csókot? </p><p>- Annyira sajnálom, Csaba - suttogta Csenge szomorúan. - Ezért jöttél haza?</p><p>- Ezért is. Reggelre eldöntöttem, hogy jövök, mert gyűlölöm, hogy ez van, de úgy érzem, hogy megcsaltam Jánost - a hangja újra elcsuklott. </p><p>- Ugyan már, te nem is akartad ezt a csókot - legyintett Csenge. - Még akkor is megértené, ha tényleg egy pár lennétek.</p><p>- Kijött reggel. Kérte, hogy maradjak, de nem tudtam a szemébe nézni. Nem bírtam maradni - Csaba nagyot nyelt. - De hibát követtem el. Megmondtam, hogy szeretem. </p><p>Csenge fejében összeállt a kép. Finoman átölelte öccsét. Megértette, miért telefonált Boka ilyen kétségbeesetten. </p><p>- Annyi minden történt - szipogta Csaba. </p><p>- Tudom. Ha akarsz róla beszélni, itt vagyok. Kicsit meleg a homlokod, zuhanyozz le, jó? </p><p>- Jó, de… visszaveszem a kardigánt.</p><p>Csenge önkéntelenül felnevetett. Olyan gyerekes dolognak tűnt, és mégis mennyire, de mennyire komoly volt ez. </p><p>-</p><p>Boka az asztalon dobolt. Nem gyakran volt ideges és most sem ezt a szót használta volna magára. Dühítette, hogy volt képes Csónakos ilyesmit tenni és dühítette az is, hogy ő maga hogy gondolhatta, hogy megcsókolhatja Cselét. </p><p>Nemecsek finoman fogta le a kezét. A kis szőke már vagy fél órája ült mellette, de ő csak most vette észre. </p><p>- Fel kell mennem Pestre - közölte. - Bocsánatot kell kérnem Csabától. </p><p>- Először Andrisnak kéne. </p><p>- Neki nem bocsát meg. Még biztosan nem. Nálam meg nincs jogsi, a vonatot meg nem bírnám végigvárni, míg felér. </p><p>- Felviszlek.</p><p>- Fenét. Te csak maradj, majd kitalálok valamit. </p><p>Csónakos akkor érkezett meg a konyhába, egyértelműen másnaposan. Nemecsek dühösen támadt neki.</p><p>- Te mégis mit képzeltél, Andris? </p><p>Boka és Csónakos is meglepetten pislogott rá.</p><p>- Csaba mondta, hogy nem akarja, hogy megcsókold. Őszintén mégis mit gondoltál?</p><p>- Tudom, hogy elbasztam, oké. De most ne kiabálj velem, légy szíves. Majd úgy három óra múlva. </p><p>- Tényleg hibát követtél el, Andris. Aztán meg közben én is. Csaba hazament - közölte higgadtan Boka.</p><p>Jóval halkabban beszélt, mint általában, mert azt akarta, hogy Csónakos pontosan megértsen mindent, amit mond. </p><p>- Tényleg szereted? - kérdezte Nemecsek.</p><p>Csónakos bólintott.</p><p>- Akkor van egy rossz hírem.</p><p>- Nem akarom, hogy elmondd - nézett rá komolyan Boka.</p><p>- Tudnia kell - emelte fel a hangját Nemecsek újra. </p><p>- Mi van? - kérdezte Csónakos zavartan. - Most már mondjátok el, papuskáim, mert másnaposan nincs türelmem. </p><p>- Csaba ma reggel szerelmet vallott Jánosnak. </p><p>Csónakos leült. Nem is értette, hogy gondolhatta, hogy Csaba érez iránta valamit. És ha érzett is valaha, az előző éjjeli akció betett mindennek. Természetesnek tűnt számára, hogy Csele, az összeszedett, szép és tehetséges Csele az okos, higgadt és kedves Bokát szereti. Rettenetesen szégyellte magát az előző éjszaka miatt. Végül csak annyit kérdezett:</p><p>- És te?</p><p>- Csaba szép, okos és vicces. De azt hiszem, még nagyon friss a szakítás Dezsővel. Mindenesetre lehet, hogy elviszem a motort. </p><p>- Nincs is nálad jogsi! - kiáltott fel Nemecsek. </p><p>- Majd megbüntetnek. De bocsánatot kell kérnem tőle. </p><p>- Papuskám, te még soha, semmilyen szabályt nem szegtél meg. Tudod, kit hülyítsél vele, hogy közömbös vagy iránta… - Csónakos szomorúan töltött kávét. </p><p>- Vizet igyál és vegyél be fejfájáscsillapítót - szólt rá kedvesen Boka. - Szóval megkapom a motort? Visszafelé elhozom a jogsit. </p><p>Ernő hálás volt ezért. Abban reménykedett, hogy így majd Boka vezet hazafelé hétvégén, és nem neki kell majd hazavinni az Audit. Bár a legideálisabb az lett volna, ha Csele vezeti haza a saját autóját, de arról már lecsúsztak.</p><p>- Szerintem engem elküldene - motyogta Csónakos hosszú hallgatás után.</p><p>- Írj neki egy üzenetet, hogy sajnálod és jóvá akarod tenni - tanácsolta Nemecsek. </p><p>Csónakos biccentett, majd felment a szobájába és lehozta a slusszkulcsot.</p><p>- Vigyed, papuskám. Ha megcsókolod ma, legyél nagyon finom vele - kérte szomorúan.</p><p>- Nem állt szándékomban, de köszönöm.</p><p>Boka felkelt az asztaltól, még néhány pillanatig nézte a motor kulcsát, de aztán elvette. </p><p>- Szerintem még ma visszajövök. Kösz a motort. </p><p>Csónakos bármennyire is féltékeny volt, tudta, hogy elszúrta és boldognak akarta látni Cselét. Már majdnem dél volt. </p><p>-</p><p>Boka szíve a torkában dobogott, mikor becsöngetett a Csele-ház kapuján. Mikor Csenge hangját hallotta a túloldalról, bemutatkozott.</p><p>- Szia, Csenge! János vagyok. Nagyon-nagyon szeretnék beszélni Csabával, de megértem, hogyha nem akar látni. </p><p>A kapu berregő hanggal nyílt ki, és Boka minden egyes lépést átgondolt, ahogy a kovácsoltvas kaputól a barna biztonsági ajtóig ért. Bármikor megfordulhatott volna. Még mindig nem tudta, hogy jól döntött-e, bár mindenképp pozitívumnak fogta fel, hogy nem állította meg a rendőr az úton. </p><p>- Hőemelkedése van - mondta Csenge, mikor ajtót nyitott. - Ha csak a kardigánodért jöttél… </p><p>- Nem. Hozzá jöttem. </p><p>A lány félreállt az ajtóból, és nem beszélt többet Bokával, ő pedig pontosan tudta, merre van Csaba szobája. Lassan sétált fel a lépcsőkön, és benyitott a szobába. Csaba aludt - vagy legalábbis úgy tűnt. János odasétált az ágyhoz és nagyon óvatosan megsimogatta Csele égő arcát. </p><p>A sötétzöld szemek álmosan nyíltak ki. Boka ujjai most is kellemesen hűvösek voltak, és Csele fáradtan elmosolyodott. </p><p>- Ne haragudj rám - kérte Boka esdeklőn. - Nem akartam, hogy úgy érezd, Dezső hiánya miatt csókollak meg. Azt viszont akartam, hogy tudd, borzasztóan sajnálom, amit Andris tett. Nem lett volna joga hozzá és ha ez számít valamit, borzasztóan szégyelli magát. Megfoghatom a kezed?</p><p>Csele összefonta az ujjaikat. A keze is tűzforró volt. De örült Bokának és megnyugtatta a jelenléte. </p><p>- Jó, hogy itt vagy. Maradsz egy kicsit? </p><p>- Persze.</p><p>Csele most is szép volt. Boka látott már lázas embert (például ott volt rögtön Ernő, aki minden télen összeszedett valami nyavalyát), de Csele arcára nem festett vörös foltokat a láz. A szeme kissé puffadt volt, az ajka pedig kirepedezett, de valahogy ez is jól állt neki. Boka nem értette, hogyan csinálja. </p><p>- Kéred vissza a kardigánod? </p><p>- Nem. Majd télen. De Csaba, én most nem ígérhetek neked semmit. Még nem. Muszáj őszintének lennem veled, jó?</p><p>- Köszönöm, Jancsi.</p><p>- Nagyon vonzó fiú vagy, de egy másfél éves kapcsolatból léptem ki. Hiába van, hogy fizikailag nem okozna gondot, hogy veled legyek, vannak beidegződések, megszokások Dezsőtől. Ezekről szeretnék először leszokni - Boka halkan, kissé pirulva beszélt, és titkon nagyon örült, hogy a másik nem húzta el a kezét. </p><p>- Megvárlak.</p><p>- Nem kérhetem. Mi van, ha sokkal több idő kell, mint gondoljuk?</p><p>- Két éve várok. Bármennyi idő is kell, kibírom. </p><p>- És ha boldog lehetnél?</p><p>- Ó, ha tudnád… - Csele most elpirult. - Minden félmondat, minden érintés, minden üzenet, minden páros projektmunka boldoggá tett, Jancsi.</p><p>- Nem kérlek, hogy várj meg.</p><p>Csele bólintott. Rövid ideig hallgattak. Boka többször is kinyitotta a száját, mintha szólni szeretne, de aztán nem jött ki hang a torkán. </p><p>- Azért… azért az eredményváróra eljössz a fiúkkal? - kérdezte aztán Csele. </p><p>- Persze, de június közepe van. Reméltem, hogy… hogy talán hamarabb találkozunk. </p><p>- Biztos, hogy ez egy lázálom - állapította meg Csele. </p><p>- Nem, ez a valóság, Csaba - mosolyodott el Boka. </p><p>- Nem nézünk valami filmet?</p><p>- De, hogyne.</p><p>Boka odavitte Csele laptopját, majd bemászott mellé az ágyba. A film másfél órája alatt egyikük sem figyelt igazán a képernyőre. Mindketten a gondolataikba merültek, és néha óvatosan, lopva egymáshoz értek. A végefőcím kezdetén Csele összecsukta a készüléket. </p><p>- Fáradt vagyok - mondta. </p><p>- Nem szeretnélek zavarni - Boka azonnal felült. - Majd’ elfelejtettem. Én hozom haza az autót, nem Ernő. Kicsit fél tőle. </p><p>Csele mosolya őszinte volt, de erőtlen. </p><p>- Nem akarok visszamenni - sóhajtotta Boka, miközben felkelt az ágyból. </p><p>- Ha nem baj, hogy alszom, maradhatsz - Csele reménykedett.</p><p>- Nem, neked pihenned kell, aludj sokat és írj, hogy hogy vagy. Megígéred?</p><p>- Megígérem. Jancsi…</p><p>- Igen?</p><p>- Vigyél jogsit.</p><p>- Viszek. Gyógyulj meg, Csaba! - ezzel elment.</p><p>-</p><p>Csele a tetőtéri szobában ült, egyedül, és a mobilját szorongatta. Ezúttal ebbe a szobába rendezkedett be a balatoni nyaralóban. A fiúk odalent várták a felvételi eredményt, és hallotta a zenét meg a nevetgélést, de ő most nem tudott közöttük ülni. Túlságosan aggódott, arról nem is beszélve, hogy az utolsó hely a kanapén Boka mellett volt, ő pedig az elmúlt hónapban igyekezett a lehető legtöbb teret biztosítani a számára. </p><p>Ledobta a mobilt és ökölbe szorította a kezét. Nagyon félt az SMS-től, nem volt felkészülve rá, hogy esetleg nem veszik fel művészettörténetre. Hallotta, hogy valaki jön fel a lépcsőn, aztán hallotta, hogy nyílik a szoba ajtaja. </p><p>- Megjött az SMS - mondta Boka halkan. - Felvettek. </p><p>- Pázmány? - kérdezte Csele. - Gratulálok.</p><p>- Pázmány. Nálad?</p><p>- Még semmi. </p><p>- Szeretnék itt maradni veled. Lehet? </p><p>- Lehet. Sőt. Köszönöm. Megnézed majd az SMS-t?</p><p>Boka kedvesen nevetett és bólintott. Leült. Szemben. Nagyon közel Cseléhez. Csaba szíve vadul zakatolni kezdett és meg volt róla győződve, hogy szívrohamot fog kapni.</p><p>- Döntöttem, Csaba. Nagyon szeretnék veled lenni. </p><p>Csele erőtlenül dőlt hátra az ágyon. Már nem csak a szíve vert hevesen, de a feje is zúgott. Itt volt. Ezt akarta, erre várt két éve. És most Boka kimondta. Pontosan ugyanolyan egyszerűen, mint egy hónapja azt, hogy jó vagy.</p><p>- Jól vagy? - hajolt fölé aggódó tekintettel János. </p><p>- Igen - súgta Csele. </p><p>Pár másodpercig nézték egymást, és mikor Csele behunyta  a szemét, azonnal hangosan pittyent a telefon. </p><p>- Szeretnéd, hogy most nézzem meg? - kérdezte Boka. </p><p>Az ajkai ijesztően közel voltak, de Csele most nem akart megszökni. </p><p>- Haragudnál, ha szeretném? </p><p>- Nem - Boka nem egyenesedett fel, csak a telefont tette Csele feje mellé és mosolygott. - Gratulálok, képzőművészeti.</p><p>- Akkor megcsókolsz?</p><p>- Akarod?</p><p>- Nagyon.</p><p>- Hunyd le azt a szép zöld szemed.</p><p>A csók puha volt, Boka szájának mentol íze volt, biztos rágózott előtte (mindig rágózott). Csele erőtlenül nyögött fel és viszonozta a csókot. Furcsán, tétován túrt bele Boka gesztenyeszín hajába. Mindene reszketett, mikor szétváltak. Nem nyitotta ki a szemét és az ajkait sem zárta össze. </p><p>- Finom vagy - súgta Boka. </p><p>Ujjai elbarangoltak Csele sápadt arcán. A homlokán, az orrán, a szemein, az állkapcsán, végül az ajkán. Majd újra megcsókolta. </p><p>- Te is - rebegte Csele, aki még az előző csókból is alig tért magához, nemhogy a másodikból. </p><p>Boka lefeküdt mellé és megfogta a kezét. Sokáig feküdtek így, mielőtt Csele megszólalt. </p><p>- Szerinted a többiek tudják már, hogy felvették-e őket? </p><p>- Te voltál az utolsó, aki értesítőt kapott. Azért is jöttem fel, hogy megnézzem, mi a helyzet. </p><p>- Akkor le kéne menni ünnepelni? </p><p>- Legalább egy pezsgőt igyunk meg velük.</p><p>- De itt akarok maradni veled… </p><p>- Hát… - Boka jelentőségteljesen nézett rá. - Alhatok veled, ha szeretnéd. Mert én nagyon szeretném. </p><p>- Én is szeretném. </p><p>- Jól van. Akkor gyere, ünnepeljünk velük egy kicsit. </p><p>Boka gyöngéden húzta fel őt az ágyról. A telefon ott maradt, ahova a fiú rakta a csók előtt. De már nem is számított annyira az SMS. Odalent már mindenki kellemesen illuminált állapotban volt, amikor kézen fogva beléptek. Nemecsek lelkesen ugrott melléjük.</p><p>- Jancsi, azt hittem, már sosem mondod meg neki - lelkendezett. - Annyira szépek vagytok együtt. </p><p>Csele egy arca egy pillanat alatt váltott égővörösbe. Nem gondolt bele, hogy Csónakos hogy állhat hozzájuk Bokával. Sok ideje most sem volt gondolkodni most sem.</p><p>- Ne aggódj, papuskám, ameddig boldog vagy, addig én is boldog vagyok - vonta meg a vállát Andris és megemelte a kezében tartott sörösüveget. </p><p>Boka puhán, kissé védelmezőn átkarolta Csele derekát, aki ösztönösen és hálásan simult hozzá. Az elmúlt majdnem egy hónapban Csónakos a méltó büntetését töltötte. Csele alig beszélt vele, még a közös chatszobából is kilépett. A viszony kettőjük között épp most kezdett visszaállni a normális kerékvágásba. Nem akarta ezt is elszúrni. </p><p>- Köszönjük - mosolygott Boka, aki érezte, hogy muszáj mondania valamit, mert Csele nem tudott. - Elmondjátok Csabának is, kit hova vettek fel? - kérdezte.</p><p>- Csaba, képzeld el, felvettek törire! - Nemecsek megint a szokásos lelkesedéssel kezdett bele. </p><p>- ELTE-anglisztika - közölte Kolnay, minden lelkesedéstől mentesen. </p><p>- Ugyanaz. Pedig azt hittem, végre megszabadulok a hülye fejedtől - Barabás hiába akart bunkó lenni, nem tudta leplezni, hogy örül.</p><p>Csele önkéntelenül is felnevetett. Végre. Sikerült kicsit ellazulnia. Egyedül Csónakos nem szólt egy szót sem. Eddig.</p><p>- Angol-töri szakos tanár. Alig várom, hogy órát tartsak - azért lelkes volt, de már annyiszor (az egész családjának, mindenkinek külön-külön) kellett elmondania, hogy kicsit megunta. - Veled mi lett, papuskám?</p><p>- Képzőművészeti, művtöri - Csele kissé szégyenlősen vallotta be.</p><p>- De hát az volt az első helyen, nem? - kérdezte Nemecsek.</p><p>- De, én csak… még nem mertem elhinni. </p><p>- Pedig jobb lenne - Boka mosolyogva nyomott csókot a homlokára. - Gyertek, van itt valahol egy pezsgő erre az alkalomra - és a hűtőhöz lépett. </p><p>Csele közben előbányászta a pezsgőspoharakat és kiöblítette azokat a biztonság kedvéért. </p><p>-</p><p>A nyár további része készülődéssel, izgalommal és sok-sok randevúval telt. Boka figyelmes volt, gyengéd és türelmes a tapasztalatlan, ügyetlen, de lelkes Cselével. Az egyetlen alkalom, mikor hosszabb időre távol voltak egymástól, Cseléék megszokott éves olaszországi nyaralása volt. Boka furcsán érezte magát egyedül a lakásban, ahol Csele már mindennapos jelenséggé vált augusztus végére.</p><p>Arra azonban nem számított, hogy Csele nem megy haza a nyaralás után, hanem egyből hozzá érkezik. Csaba ledobta a jól ismert bőrtáskát, és János nyakába vetette magát. </p><p>- Annyira hiányoztál - nyögte a mellkasába. </p><p>Boka meglepetten ölelte át. Már korábban is megállapította, hogy mennyire más, mint Dezső, hogy mennyire szüksége van az apró érintésekre, összebújásra, kicsi, apró csókokra, amik Dezsőt egyenesen idegesítették. Nem mintha bánta volna. Csele törékeny, nyáron egyetlen árnyalatot sem barnult (hogy csinálta?) bőre szinte megbabonázta. Bőrének minden centimétere finom és puha volt, és Boka képtelen volt ellenállni neki. </p><p>- Te is hiányoztál - duruzsolta a fülébe. - Kerülj beljebb! - finoman átemelte a küszöbön. </p><p>- Jancsi, olyan fáradt vagyok. Én vezettem. </p><p>- Készítek egy fürdőt - ajánlotta Boka. </p><p>- Beülsz mellém? - Csele szép arca egy pillanat alatt borult lángba, ahogy kiejtette a szavakat.</p><p>Boka is tétovázott egy kicsit. Még sosem látták egymást teljesen meztelenül. Ehhez hasonló élménye még nem volt egyébként sem.</p><p>- Kérlek, Jancsi, annyira hiányoztál, nem bírom ki, hogy ne legyek melletted.</p><p>- Csaba…</p><p>- Csak ülünk a kádban olyan romantikusan.</p><p>Végül Boka beadta a derekát és nem bánta meg. Csele édesen pihent a mellkasán, kezüket összefonták utóbbi hasán. Boka néha lusta, puha csókokat nyomott a vállára vagy a nyakára, és nagyon élvezte a helyzetet. Nem tudta, Csele elaludt-e vagy ébren van, de nem is érdekelte. Jó volt így. Mellette jött rá, hogy ez hiányzott Dezsőből: az, hogy sérülékenynek lássák egymást és tudják éreztetni, hogy meg tudják védeni egymást. Ahogy ezen gondolkodott, Csele mocorogni kezdett.</p><p>- Fázom - közölte kihúzva magát. - De annyira jó veled. </p><p>Boka mosolygott, és csak ekkor jött rá, hogy tényleg kihűlt a víz. Ő is kiegyenesedett és egy utolsó csókot nyomott Csele hátára. </p><p>- Hozok törölközőt, mindjárt jövök. Kint is összebújhatunk. </p><p>Csele elkapta a kezét, és ő is kimászott a kádból. A csók kellemes volt, sokkal szenvedélyesebb, mint amihez Boka hozzászokott az elmúlt hónap alatt. Aztán érezte Csele ujjait a combján. Finoman tolta el magától. </p><p>- Biztos vagy benne? - kérdezte.</p><p>- Nem tűnök annak?</p><p>- Csak nem szeretném, ha úgy történne, hogy nem vagy teljesen biztos benne. Gyönyörű vagy, Csaba, minden porcikád megérdemli, hogy megcsókoljam. De nem akarom, hogy megbánd. </p><p>- Bízom benned, Jancsi, és ezt akarom. Veled. </p><p>-</p><p>Boka elmélázva nézte Cselét. A fiú arca kipirult, a szemei félig csukva voltak, ajkai elnyíltak, halkan kapkodta a levegőt, és a teste még össze-összerezzent a friss élménytől. Szép volt, Boka pedig tudta, hogy szerelmes. Halálosan.</p><p>- Jól vagy? - kérdezte.</p><p>Csele csak a fejét rázta, és még hosszú ideig nem szólalt meg. Képtelen volt elhinni, ami történt. Tudattalanul valami furcsa szakrális jelentőséget tulajdonított ennek az együttlétnek, ami ugyan nagyban különbözött attól, ahogyan elképzelte, de még így is sokkal jobb volt - sőt, egyenesen csodás - annál, amitől félt. Boka végtelen türelme és gyöngédsége jó volt, jól esett és tudta, hogy ezt akarja átélni újra és újra. Megrezzent, ahogy Boka megsimította a haját.</p><p>- Köszönöm, hogy ennyire óvatos voltál - motyogta. </p><p>- Természetes. Gyere, bújj ide! - és Csele úgy tett. </p><p>Hamarosan el is aludt, és Bokának volt lehetősége elkalandozni. Csele teste meglepően és jólesően másként reagált érintésekre, mint Gerébé. Tetszett neki, mennyire hevesek ezek a reakciók. Már korábban is észrevette, hogy szerelme egy-egy kis csókra is libabőrös lesz és nem bírta megállni, hogy ne mosolyogjon ezen.</p><p>Nagy nehezen, fél kézzel és egyik lábával feltornázta magukra a takarót, és alaposan bebugyolálta Csabát. </p><p>- Nem tudom, hallod-e egyáltalán - suttogta a szénfekete fürtökbe. -, de nagyon szeretlek, Csele Csaba.</p><p>Mosolyogva és boldogan aludt el.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>